narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizu Clan
The Mizu Clan ( 水族 ) '''is an exiled group from the Yuki clan who ran because heavily influenced to become warriors instead of peaceful people. They made their way to the cloud in attempts to copy the jutsu used by the Raikage, This special technique is known as '''Lightning Imitation (ライトニング模倣). Through many years of development, the Jutsu has never been perfected to be the exact same as the Raikage, but used in ways to copy other ninja's movements increasing the strength of its user. 'History ' When a War broke out many years ago, The Yuki clan attempted to run away however some of the members chose to stay back and fight. The Yuki clan member that were peaceful continued to run away despising the group that chose to stay and fight fearful that they would become bloodthirsty and ruthless. After the war the branch of the Yuki members that chose to stay and fight joined back with the rest of their clan just to realize that they had been exiled for breaking an agreement to never be apart of a war. The exiled Yuki clan then relocated to the Cloud village mastering a new form of lightning taijutsu known as "Lightning imitation ". This technique is similar to the Raikage's where the user would surge their body with lightning chakra to increase movement, Speed, and strength however though they did not perfect this technique to be exactly as the Raikage's using lightning imitation caused their body's muscles to begin to tear rapidly after excessive use. In exchange for this Kekkei Genkai, Their ice power became much weaker then what it once was. Kekkei Genkai Once a Mizu clan member reaches the genin level they are finally able to use the Lightning Imitation technique by vibrating chakra throughout their bodies causing their brain to receive signals faster. While using this technique They become more aware of their surroundings, increase their movement speed, and increase their strength. Lightning Imitation is used an many form and many ways, however, it stays consistent in 2 areas. the 1st effect of the Lighting imitation is that after watching a jutsu performed depending on your specialty of Lightning Imitation control you are able to copy the jutsu with lightning chakra. This can be performed through excessive training or watching the jutsu several times. the 2nd effect of Lightning imitation is that all forms of lightning cannot affect the user. Lightning jutsus no matter what the form Purple, Black, or natural lightning all go into the Mizu's arm and add electricity to the Mizu for their special form of Kekkei Genkai training. Also while using Lightning imitation, you can change the frequency and vibrations of the lightning back down to chakra, But if you are overloaded you are unable to convert all of your lightning down (you can not exceed your body's chakra by 'stabilizing' chakra) 'Taijutsu Training' In forms of Taijutsu, Mizu members who specialize in Taijutsu Lightning Imitation are faster than average Mizu members. During their taijutsu training, they are able to use Lightning fast movements and Lightning enhanced strength when copying Taijutsu movements. 'Kenjutsu Training' In forms of Kenjutsu, The user would start by channeling Lightning through their sword creating sharper blades with more potential damage. 'Ninjutsu Modification' In forms of Ninjutsu, Mizu Members that use Lightning style natures by itself to recreate other jutsus. They are able to copy their opponents jutsu, but only by recreating it in a form of lightning style chakra nature and by understanding the shape, and extent power/potential of the jutsu. Copying a jutsu using this method releases lightning from the body, and once it detatches from the body, it is unable to be converted back into chakra, UNLESS redirected to you. This jutsu can even be used to copy other special kekkei genkai ninjutsus if the amount of lightning they produce is able to create the exact mass and become a tangible form similar to the copied jutsu. 'Medical Ninjutsu Training' In forms of Medical Ninjutsu, Lighning imitation can be used to increase cell regeneration. This process takes up an enourmous amount of chakra to keep the process going consistantly, and also increased your strain on mucles for overusing. 'Genjutsu Training' When using Lightning Imitation for Genjutsu, the user emits a crackling sound of a different frequency to use sound and illusion genjutsu onto the opponent. Mizu Clan Traits Most Mizu Clan Members have Blue hair and in terms of genetics, their eye color matches one of the chakra natures they possess. It is very rare to see a Mizu member with an eye color that is not Orange, Blue, Brown, Green, or Yellow. Most Mizu members however once they create a new jutsu, unlike other Kekkei genkais, These jutsus are not passed down through a family. The ability to copy and recreate Links to Members of the Mizu Clan Sinon Mizu: https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/Sinon_Mizu Mizu Facts - Akane Mizu was the founder that lead the Mizu village astray to go fight in the war - She is also the first to create a Sage art for the group. - It is rare to see a mizu clan member use all forms of lightning imitation, however it is not impossible. The few members of the mizu clan that have used multiple forms of lightning imitation has not mastered their forms, making their jutsu not even close to reaching their full potential. -It is considered a Taboo to dye your hair in the mizu clan and cuases complete exile from the clan. The only Mizu who did so was Nami Mizu. Category:DRAFT